Moving On
by electrogirl88
Summary: New Family sequel. It's been a few months after the war against the Decepticons. Now Shell and Bee get more time together. To the Autobots amazement Shell starts to remember who she was and her past. Will she accept the past? BumblebeeXOC
1. The will and Officer Ross

-1**This is a message for LoveHopes and other readers: that was the nicest review anyone has written. Thank you very much, and people don't worry this one is going to be much much longer than New Family. That was more of a build up and information provider, so now in this one there is going to be more Bee and Shell. Also if anyone has information on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could you send it to me please or tell me about their personalities. If I know enough about them I would like to bring them into the story.**

**Chapter 1**

"Why are we going to the courthouse?" Mikaela asked. That morning I got a phone call from Officer Ross telling me that I was part of my great-grandfather's will. I met my grandpa when I was little and he seemed to instantly have taken a liking to me. He claimed that I was just like Rose, his wife. Then later on when I was older he'd always invite me over and I would listen to his stories.

"I got a phone call to come and see them," I answered. I was sitting in the driver's seat lightly stroking the steering wheel. Bee blocked out his purring with the radio but I was still able to hear it. I couldn't help but smile.

We arrived a few minutes later. Bee park right in front of the doors and we put money in the meter. As Mikaela walked up the step I went over to Bee and pressed myself up against his passenger door. I pressed my lips to his hood and gave him a stoke. I felt him shake along with a slight vibration. "Be back in a bit."

I jogged up the stairs where Mikaela was standing. When I reached her she just rolled her eyes. I just let out a slight giggle and went through the double doors. The place seemed deserted except for the few people who would carry files then disappear behind doors. Mikaela was easily intimidated by a place like this and grabbed a hold of my arm.

I just rubbed her hand and walked up to the older lady behind the desk before us. Her grey and white hair was pulled back in a tight bun with a few strands hanging in her face. It was a very youthful look… she just wasn't so youthful with all the wrinkles.

As soon as she looked at me I smiled. It was something I did with people I didn't know, put on a smile and look like there is nothing strange going on. "What can I do for you ducky?" she questioned. I raised an eyebrow at the word 'ducky', and nudge Mikaela when she started to chuckle.

"I got a phone call from Officer Ross. He said that I was in my great-grandfather's will," I stated, not really understanding the whole thing.

"Ah yes. He told me you'd come today. Follow me and I'll take you to him." She came out a door and began to walk down the hall. Mikaela and I just stood there for a second before we hesitantly began to follow her.

We walked past door after door after door before we finally walked up a flight of stairs. The old women stopped at a window, said a few words, and began walking again. It seemed like theses doors would never end!

"Alright here we are." The old women came to a sudden halt. Mikaela and I almost ran into her but I pulled Mikaela back before we all tumbled to the ground. She opened the door for us then began to walk from where we came from. I hesitantly looked into the room to see that there was a long table with chairs all around it. There were three officers sitting at the end, two boy and one girl, talking away. Before them there were a bunch of papers and files sprawled all over the place.

I started to walk in when I noticed that Mikaela was just standing by the wall, not wanting to be seen or come in. "I'm not going in there alone." I pulled her roughly into the room and shut the door behind us.

"You must be Shell," the younger of the three officers said. He looked to be a couple years older than us and catching Mikaela's eye… He had choppy black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to match his uniform.

"Yes, I am. You must be Officer Ross?" I asked. Before he responded he looked me up and down then stuck out his hand.

"That I am." I lightly shook his hand but quickly pulled it back, not liking the way he looked at me. "Please have a seat and we'll discuss the will." He pulled back a chair where I sat down. Mikaela sat to the left of me and Ross sat to the right of me… oh joy.

"In your great-grandfather's will he mentions you numerous times. Seems to really like you. Anyway we're just going to discuss what he's left you." It seemed like we talked about this for hours, and as time progressed Officer _Ross _began to get closer and closer to me until his chest was finally pressed up against my arm. I could see the lustful look in his eyes but tried to ignore it. The other two officers didn't seem to have a problem with it at all.

We finally got this to a closing. "So by the end of the week 50 billion dollars and the property out in Wyoming will have your name entitled to it." I almost fell out of my seat. 50 billion dollars?!?! I didn't know my grandpa had that much money. I wasn't complaining. I wanted to ask how he got the money but I couldn't stand Ross here.

His hand was now on my back and slowly making its way down. I stood up quickly and hooked my foot under one of the legs of Ross's chair. With a quick tug he tumbled to the floor. "Thank you for discussing this with me."

I quickly grabbed what papers I need and made a dash for the door. Mikaela was dumbfounded, unaware of what was happening the whole time. She jogged next to me as I speed walked down the stairs and out the front door.

If Mikaela said anything I didn't hear it because I quickly jumped in the driver's seat. She slowly opened the passenger door and sat there quietly. I could feel her eyes on me but all I did was look out the windshield. Bee and Mikaela could obviously feel my angered aura, but Mikaela was to afraid to say anything.

I glanced to the radio as static filled the air. _"You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind, you had a bad day, you had a bad day" _I couldn't help but smile. Bee was just trying to make me feel better.

"What are you so upset about anyway? It seemed to go pretty well in there… especially the whole _money _thing," Mikaela stated. She wasn't the only one still in shock from the whole money thing.

"It was _Officer Ross. _Did you see what he was doing?!" She just shook her head 'no' and back away from me slightly. "First he has to press himself against me, didn't you see his chest completely touching my arm? Then he puts his hand on my back and slowly works his way down to my butt! How dare he try to feel me up!" As soon as I was finished Bee's engine roared to life and he took off down the street. By the roar of his engine and the speed he was traveling it was obvious he was upset.

Mikaela and I just sat there as he drove. My hands were tight around the steering wheel while Mikaela had a death hold on my arm. Oww much. Slowly the scenery became familiar and we noticed that we were on our way to the look out. What we didn't expect was for him to pull onto the dirt at full speed.

"BEE!!!" Mikaela and I screamed. At this he came to a sudden stop. I slammed against the steering wheel while Mikaela hit the dashboard with her hands, which were locked straight. Optimus and Ratchet looked at us questioningly and worried, while Ironhide just polished his cannons…

I hesitantly got out of the car, followed by Mikaela, and backed away from Bumblebee. He transformed but once he was standing tall he had his battle visor down… He was either seriously angry or really jealous. I didn't know which.

He didn't look at anyone but walked over to the only tree there was and sat next to it. Next thing we all knew his shoulders were slouched and his whole anger aura switched to depressed aura. Optimus began to walk over to him but not before I spoke up.

"Let me talk to him." I ran over to him but stopped to walk when I reached him. He just seemed to look out into the sun that was in sky. I lightly placed my hand on his arm, making him jump. I glanced down at me and as soon as our eyes met he flipped his battle visor up. When a battle visor was down it was suppose to pose as a threat. Bee would never do that to me.

"Hey Bee, what's wrong?" He just looked down and began to mess with his hands. I crawled up on his knee and just sat there. It was still a little hard for Bee to talk but the only bad part about it was that he stuttered.

"W-what you s-said about t-that o-officer," he mumbled. I just glanced at him but then crawled over to his hands. He stop messing with his hands as I stood between them, one hand on each me, and looked up at him.

"Was it about what I said he did?" I questioned. His visor jerked slightly and his eyes filled with anger slightly. It was now obvious what he wasn't happy about. "Don't worry about it Bee. There are just guys out there like that."

"B-but it's n-not r-right," he said, tightening his hands around me. I laid my arms on top of his hands as he gently pulled me up to his face.

"Your right it's not right, but it doesn't matter to me 'cause I know you'll be there to take care of me." He leaned forward to give me a kiss on the forehead, but he didn't pull away. "Bee you're the best," I whispered more to myself. He let out a happy crooning noise that made me giggle. I seemed to do a lot of 'giggling' around him. I didn't mind though.


	2. Fireflies in a Black Blanket

-1**Chapter 2**

I was now at Sam's house and laying in Bumblebee's back seat. Mikaela and Sam were having _alone _time, while I had some time with Bee. He was softly playing music while I lightly stoked his seat. He was enjoying himself while I just thought about all the stuff I was going to get at the end of the week… and how I was going to tell Bee I was going to have to leave to check out the property.

"Bee… there something I got to tell you and the rest of the team…" I whispered. The radio cut off and all was silent for a minute. I didn't want to continue but he started to croon to me. "I'm gonna… have to… leave." He was quiet for a minute as he processed the words. Slowly I crawled into the front seat. "Bee?" He let out a hurtful and sad croon. I wrapped my arms around the steering wheel and laid my forehead on it, while resting on it.

"W-Why?"

"I have to go check out some property. I don't know when I'll be back…" I jumped back slightly as he engine came to life. I leaned back slightly as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. My arms lifted slightly, as he wrapped the seatbelt around me and pulled me tight against the seat. I rubbed my hand along the seatbelt as I looked down.

Bee had become really attached after the war. As soon as he got a chance he would spend time with me. Now though we might be separated… and I didn't know how long.

He pulled up to the look out where Optimus stood with Jazz while Ironhide and Ratchet were transformed. I just sat there with the seatbelt still tight against me. Bee wasn't the only one that didn't want me to get out.

The click of the seatbelt was silent as it slowly let go of me. I sat there a second and then lightly ran my hand over the steering wheel. There was a slight shudder but Bee was obviously trying to hold it in.

"What's the problem?" Optimus asked as I got out of Bumblebee. I was looking forward to going to Wyoming, but I didn't want to leave anyone behind. Optimus bent down to me and let me crawl into his hand.

"In week I'm going to have to leave. I've got some property up in Wyoming I'm going to own and I got to check it out."

"We can't just let you go alone. We don't know what happened to Starscream. Is it really necessary to leave?" He questioned. It wasn't completely necessary but I need to go up there and check everything out. I just nodded my head 'yes' while he put his fingers to the ridge of his nose. "You can choose between Ironhide and Jazz. Ratchet will need to stay here incase we need any medical attention."

Immediately Ironhide transformed and ran over to me with Jazz following behind. They started to fight back and forth about who I was going to take, while I just watched. I was amazed when Jazz tackled Ironhide and they started to roll around on the ground. They were just having fun but they were still arguing back and forth. I glanced to Optimus who just shook his head.

"Ironhide… Jazz…" I tried to get their attention. Optimus had to jump back when they rolled towards us. I tried again to get their attention politely but it didn't work.

"IRONHIDE! JAZZ! STOP IT!!!" I hollered. They both instantly froze. Ironhide was holding Jazz down by his head while Jazz had his hands wrapped around Ironhide's neck.

"I said Shell could choose who she took. You two don't get to fight over it," Optimus stated sarcastically. I couldn't help but snicker when Ironhide and Jazz realized what they were doing had no point. "Now then who would you like to take?"

I glanced between the two. I'd love to take either one. Ironhide was fun to talk about when it came to blowing up things, but Jazz was just fun to talk to in general. I glanced between the two as I tried to come up with a decision.

"Why don't you assign one of them to Sam and Mikaela, and let Bumblebee go with her?" Ratchet questioned. I would have happily agreed to it but Optimus just shot it down.

"Bumblebee has his duty to stay with Sam. She has her opinions, and now she needs to choose," Optimus slightly ordered. I glanced to Bumblebee to see that he was still a Camaro.

"I'm going to take… Ironhide. Jazz don't look at me like that!" Jazz was looking at me really sad and depressed and it was making me feel horrible. "I'm taking him because I'm going to Wyoming. If it's the piece of land I'm thinking of then it's going to be a farm… and you usually don't take a solstice to a farm." I explained. Ironhide had a look of triumph on his face while Jazz just glared at him. "I'll make it up to you Jazz, don't worry."

"Ironhide be prepared to leave at the end of the week. Bumblebee you can take her back," Optimus stated as he set me on the ground. I smiled up at Optimus to tell him 'thank you' while he gave a slight nod.

I jumped back into Bumblebee as he started to drive. At first he drove down the road at the normal speed limit, but as soon as we were out of the Autobots sight he slowed down to where he was practically crawling. I stared at the steering wheel questioningly before the radio crackled to life.

"_What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, What about now? The sun is breaking in your eyes, To start a new day. This broken heart can still survive, With a touch of your grace. Shadows fade into the light I am by your side, Where love will find you….. Now that we're here, Now that we've come this far, Just hold on. There is nothing to fear, For I am right beside you. For all my life, I am yours."_

Tears pricked my eyes as he stopped the song. He really didn't want me to leave. I had to check the property out though. "Bee I'm sorry. I have to go check it out. I'll be back… I just don't know when."

Bee picked up the pace and kept driving. The ride was silent and slightly depressed. I was expecting him to stop at Sam's but he kept driving. When I went to question him he put the seatbelt on me and reclined the seat. Every time he buckled the seatbelt it was like he was hugging me. It was nice.

The heater clicked on as the heat blew into my face. It made me relax and slightly sleepy as I rolled onto my side. I curled my right hand under my neck while I lightly rubbed the seat with my left. His purrs and slight shaking could be heard through the whole car. I smiled as sleep slowly took over me.

**Bee**

Bee kept driving while Shell quietly slept. He didn't know where he was going, all he wanted was to be near Shell. He dreaded the thought of her leaving and didn't want her to leave, but he had no choice. As he was driving the area around slowly began to become filled with trees. He scanned the area and found a rather large clearing down a dirt road he was approaching.

He pulled onto the dirt road, and slowly not to wake Shell up, he drove down the dirt path. Nothing could be seen until all the trees seemed to just disappear. Above them was a clear blue sky filled with nothing but stars. It was stunning.

Bee drove to where he was parked in the middle of the clearing. When his scans showed that no one was around, he slowly began to wake shell with songs. He gradually made them louder until she groaned and rubbed her eyes. Slowly she got out and watched as Bee transformed.

**Shell**

After Bee had transformed I took in my surroundings. We were in the middle of a clearing which was made of grass that stopped at my knees. I glanced to the sky to see that it was pitch black but filled with stars. It was beautiful. It looked like a bunch of fireflies that were stuck in a black blanket.

Bee sat down then laid back, as he rested his hands behind his head. He let out a silent sigh before he looked at me from the corner of his eye. Acting like I didn't see it, I went over to him and crawled up on his chest. With some struggle, I finally made it to where I was just below his head and laid down. I copied Bee's position.

Even with the beautiful stars shinning above me I could feel Bee's sad aura. With a sigh, I flipped onto my stomach and looked at him. At first he tried to ignore me, but eventually gave in and just stared back at me.

"Bumblebee… why are you so sad about me leaving? I'll be back… it just won't be for awhile," I stated. Once again he let out a sigh and looked to the stars. When he spoke I was amazed the he didn't have any difficulty.

"Back on Cybertron when we found a love we never separated… the males would always protect their femme down to the end… I can't protect you if your not here," he whispered softly. I pulled myself further up he chest armor, ignoring his shiver, and laid on the edge of it just away from his head.

"They only do that to a spark mate… we've never sparked, Bumblebee."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting you to be my spark mate," he whispered. I was slightly stunned. Bumblebee actually wanted me for a spark mate when there were other femmes out there somewhere.

"Bee, there are other femmes. Actual robot femmes. I'm just human…" I stated. I almost flew off of him when he jumped into a sitting position. His hands wrapped around me carefully before I hit the ground and pulled me up to his face.

"You were a femme, and there is still a way for you to turn into one! I don't care if there are other femmes! I wouldn't care if they were the most beautiful creature ever! I only have eyes for you!" He yelled. Shock was etched on my face before it was replaced with a warm smile. Tears brimmed my eyes as I beamed up at him.

"If I was a femme would you spark with me, Bumblebee? I may not know everything about being a transformer, but information comes to me, and I know what it means to be a spark mate." I glanced down and lightly began to rub his hand with mine.

"Shell, I would make you my spark mate in a flash. I love you and I don't want anyone to ever take you from me," he answered, he bent his head down and lightly began to nuzzle it against mine.

The tears now flowed freely down my face as Bee lightly reached up and wiped them away. "I love you, Bee. You don't know how happy I am to hear that." With that I slowly began to fall asleep under the night sky and with the protection of Bumblebee.


	3. Unexpected Kidnapping

-1

**Chapter 3**

I was standing at the look out with Ironhide and Jazz. Bee was with Sam and Mikaela, who were at the movies, while Optimus and Ratchet made rounds around town. I could have went along with Sam and Mikaela, but decided to just hang out at the look out.

Everything seemed peaceful as Ironhide and Jazz sat there in their alt forms. Everything also seemed silent as the sun slowly began to set. I was sitting between Jazz and Ironhide, who were parked on each side of me, and watched. Neither one of them seemed to want to say anything and just enjoyed the silence. I nearly jumped out of my skin though when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Shell, this is officer Ross. I'm calling to tell you some information," he stated. Just the sound of his voice made me want to wrap my hands around his throat.

"You couldn't just send it in the mail?"

"We didn't want to take any chances. Anyway I found out that the piece of land that you have obtained is about 250 acres-"

"And has a small farm on it. I know the property sir."

"Alright then. We've also let the residents that are working there know that you are now in charge and will be coming to see them."

"Thank you anything else?"

"The money will officially be in your name by the end of the week."

"Is that it Officer?"

"I was also wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner?" he asked. I was now disgusted. If only Bee was here…

"Who do you think you are?! First you invade my personal space and now you expect me to go out with you! Grow up and get a life!" With that I hung up the phone. I let out a frustrated shriek as I plopped down on the dirt ground, not caring if my pants got dirty.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at the ground. Unknowingly Ironhide and Jazz had transformed and sat next to me. I kept grumbling under my breath until someone began to stroke me. I looked up to see that Ironhide and Jazz were starring at me while, Jazz gently stroked my back.

"Wha's the matter Shell?" Jazz asked. I let out one more annoyed sigh before I stared at the ground.

"Stupid officer tried to hit on me again," I mumbled. They still seemed to be able to pick it up though. The both of them seemed to be angered by it, since I was able to hear the gears start to shift rather loudly.

"Is that why Bee was so angry at the beginning of the week?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yah. Only he wasn't angry because he hit on me. Bee was angry because he invaded my personal space."

"How did he invade ya personal space?" Jazz seemed to growl. I stared at them for a minute before I finally told them what happened. By the time I finished my story Ironhide had jumped up and shot a HUGE hole in the ground. Jazz had picked me up when the ground began to shake, but was growling in the process.

"Ironhide calm down!" I shouted. He just seemed to ignore me and start kicking the ground. Dirt and rocks flew towards Jazz and me, but Jazz just blocked it for me with his hand.

"What the- What is he doing?" Ratchet asked. Jazz turned around and standing there was Optimus and Ratchet.

"He's angry," I stated.

"We can see that. Why is he angry?" Optimus questioned. I just smiled up at him as I began to scratch my neck.

"Because of what I told him." Jazz began to growl as his hand slightly tightened around me. I looked at him nervously as Optimus just had to ask me a question.

"What did you tell him?"

"What Officer Ross did while I was at the court house and what he just did on the phone," I answered, still looking at Jazz. Ratchet threw a big rock at Ironhide, but was listening intently on me.

"What did he do?" Optimus growled out. The tone in his voice made me shrink into Jazz's hand as Optimus seemed to stare me down.

"He… invaded my… personal space… then hit on me… when he called a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet hollered. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and fall silent, as they looked at Optimus. He seemed extremely stiff as a glare formed on his face. We all seemed to wait for him to say something before we moved.

"This is a human matter there is nothing we can do about it," he whispered over and over. Bumblebee seemed to pop out of no where as he stood next to Optimus and stared at everyone.

Optimus was still mumbling to himself over and over when Bumblebee spoke, "What's wrong?"

"WHAT WRONG?!?!?! FIRST HE INVADES HER PERSONAL SPACE AND NOW HE HITS ON HER!!!! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S HUMAN!!!!!" Ironhide roared. I cringed as I covered my ears and slightly glared at Bee. That didn't seem to make him keep his mouth shut.

"Who's hitting on who?"

"Officer Ross hit on Shell here, thus making everyone angry," Ratchet explained. There was a flash of anger in Bee's eyes but his stance didn't seem to show it. I looked down at Sam and Mikaela, who were standing next to Bee's foot, and they were snickering/laughing. When they saw me glaring at them they just seemed to laugh more. I have such nice friends.

"If Ross called you doesn't that mean you have to leave?" Sam asked out of no where. This seemed to change the angered mood to a sad and depressed mood, except for Ironhide he just seemed to beam with happiness now.

"I've got my stuff all packed, so I'll be leaving in about an hour or two," I answered. I couldn't look at anyone, so I just stared at my hands which were folded together. The silence seemed to last forever… I was just waiting for the crickets in the background.

"Then… in the mean time I'm kidnapping you!" Bee exclaimed. As soon as I looked up Bee plucked me from Jazz and began to transform. His driver side door opened and I stared at it questioningly. Then to my shock and surprise Sam and Mikaela shoved me in. The skidding of the tires silenced my surprised squeal as Bumblebee took off down the road.

_If I'm being kidnapped… I wonder if I'll be tortured…_


	4. Departing and Answers

-1Bee was flying down the road as I sat there in silence. He hadn't said a word since we left and neither had I. It was just comfortable to be here like this. The only problem was that my curiosity was starting to get to me.

"Be where are we going?" I waited patiently for his answer, but he just seemed to ignore me.

"Does a kidnapper usually tell his hostage where their going?"

"No-"

"Then I'm not telling you!" After that he didn't say a word. With an irritated sight I leaned back into my seat and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes a little to see that the window was cracked and blowing a soft breeze in my face.

Slowly I felt myself drift asleep and let the darkness take over me.

**Later**

I just grumbled as I woke up and rolled over, laying my arm over my eyes and covering my ears. There was a light chuckle before I felt myself moving and then coming to a sudden stop. I jerked straight up and my hands slammed into a dashboard. I looked around frantically before I came face-to-face with a bright blue eyed boy with bright blonde hair.

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!" I screamed. A smile just grew on the boys face as he stared at me. I noticed I was still in Bee so I knew I was safe. The boy stared at me with a grin on his face the whole time. I stared back at him before he began to feel familiar to me.

"Bee?" I questioned. He gave me a quick thumbs up.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" I was completely shocked. My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. His expression changed from excitement, to worry, and then to sadness. "You don't like me?"

In the blink of an eye, I leapt across the seat and into his lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and snuggled my face into his chest. "I'll always like you Bee! It was just a surprise is all." His arms wrapped around my waist as I felt his head on top of mine.

I looked up at him to see sparkling blue eyes looking down at me. It seemed so amazing for him to be here like _this_. He leaned his forehead on mine and breathed on my face. A tingling sensation ran up and down my spine from his breath. The smile on my face was small as my eyes slightly closed.

Bee slowly began to lean in towards me as I searched his face, but when my eyes locked with his I couldn't look away. His arms around my waist tightened slightly as he closed his eyes. I slung my arms around his neck as I also closed my eyes. _Nothing can ruin this…_

Bee jumped back from me as there was a tap on the window. My eyes widened as I turned to see someone standing there. I reached to the door and rolled the window down partially. When I saw who it was it just made my sink prickle.

"Shell, what are you doing out here in the middle of no where?" Officer Ross asked. I was to angry to say anything and just glared at him.

"She's here with me," Bee stated, defensively. I felt Bee tighten his arms around me, which brought me closer to him. Officer Ross didn't look to pleased.

"Shell do you mind if I talk to you?" Ross asked.

"There is nothing to talk about Officer. We've done nothing to get in trouble." That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for. Anger grew on his face as all his muscles seemed to stiffen.

"Shell step out of the car so I can talk to you."

"Listen _Officer Ross _you have no reason to be talking to her. This is public ground so we aren't doing anything illegal. You need to back off and leave her alone because she's with _me_! Now leave us alone before I report you for harassment!" Bee threatened. I stared at him, to shocked to say anything. Slowly, I glanced to Ross to see him even angrier looking. Reluctantly he stepped away and walked back to his car. Bee didn't take his eyes of him until he disappeared out of our sight.

Bee finally looked back at me and immediately his face softened. We just sat there starring at each other. After awhile though I seemed to move on my own accord. My arms tightened around his neck and my lips came crashing down on his. At first he didn't do anything, to shocked, but then he returned the kiss. I was in nothing but pure bliss. In this one kiss Bee seemed to show me all the love he felt towards me, and I sent it right back to him.

I could have stayed there forever but I reluctantly pulled away needing to breath. I took in deep breaths as I stared into his eyes. Bee's eyes seemed to be shinning even brighter than they were before. They also seemed to be showing me something else…I just didn't know what.

The moment would have been perfect, but I remember that I would be leaving. I berried my face in his chest as sadness swept over me. His breath was on my face as he leaned down to look at me. The look in his eyes made me want to break down.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Bee…your perfect…you'll always be perfect," I spoke softly. I was about to grip his shirt in my hands but he disappeared. The door flew open and I stared out into the night. Hesitantly I stepped out of him and took a few steps back. Gears turned and screeched as he transformed. When the process was done he just stared down at me.

Slowly I walked towards him. His eyes never left me as I placed my hands on his foot. Nothing but silence filled the air as I looked down at the ground. Why was it going to be so hard to leave?

I lifted my arms up as fingers lightly wrapped around me waist. Warmth came from Bee's fingers that sent chills through out my body. He now had me in front of his face, but I did nothing but stare at his fingers wrapped around me.

"Shell…talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave…I don't want to leave you," I whispered softly. Gently Bee put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"Like you said earlier…you'll be back. I'll just wait for you to come back. Please just call Sam or Mikaela so they can let me know your alright."

"Alright Bee, I'll do that…it's probably time to take me back…"

Everything was packed up and I was ready to go. Warm heat filled Ironhide as I stood next to the open driver's door. Everyone was standing there and looking down at us, it was making me feel really uncomfortable. With a forced smile I waved at all of them. Sam and Mikaela waved, but everyone else just stared down at me with saddened faces.

"Bye everyone…I'll see ya later." With that I jumped into Ironhide. Earlier he insisted he did all the driving so I did nothing but sit there. When I looked out his rearview mirror a small smile grew on my face.

Everyone was following us. Jazz weaved back and forth across the road, while Optimus and Ratchet drove next to each other, and Bumblebee was driving right next to Ironhide. They followed us until we reached the boarder of town. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz slowly fell back, but Bee kept up to speed with us.

I breathed warm air on the window and made it steam up. Lightly I traced my fingers in the frosted window and wrote 'I love you'. Bee honked his acknowledgement before he also fell back. I didn't take my eyes off of him until he was completely out of my sight and even then I think I kept looking back.

"Don't worry, Shell. We'll be back before you know it," Ironhide stated, trying to cheer me up.

"Yah but I don't want to wait until then," I whispered mainly to myself. Ironhide still heard it though and a silence filled the air.

We drove for hours not saying a word. Cars drove by and scenery changed, but the silence was never broken. Finally I couldn't take it any more and laid down. Sleep quickly took over me as Ironhide drove on with a hologram.

"Shell…" I heard someone say, but I was to tired to move. "Come on, Shell. Wake up you've been asleep forever!"

I flew up into a sitting position and looked around me. I looked around frantically to see that we were in the middle of…no where. When my eyes traveled over to the driver's seat I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sitting there was a man with black hair with a ton of muscle. I eyeballed him suspiciously before he began to smirk at me.

"Chill Shell it's me, Ironhide. I'm getting bored here so it's time for you to wake up," he seemed to command.

"How am I suppose to entertain you?"

"I don't know…it was entertaining to wake you up though. I mean you should look at your hair." I glared at him, before I began to rake my fingers through my hair. This ride should be interesting…not.

Another silence filled the air for a few more hours. Scenery didn't seem to change but the weather did. It was now overcast and eerie looking. With all this time and nothing to do but think, I began to have flashbacks.

_"Thank you, Sam, Mikaela. And thank you sir for letting me come here," I said glancing up at Optimus. His eyes seemed to show that he had so many questions and so many answers to tell, but he was holding himself back._

_"No problem…" he seemed to whisper…_

_"Just a question… but will I get to blow something up?" I questioned, getting to my feet in my robot form._

_"She hasn't changed at all," I heard Optimus whisper, but I was distracted by Ironhide._

_"Taking the children was a bad idea," Optimus stated. The man seemed to go over the top and shot his gun. The only thing I could think of was that the gun was pointed at me before it went off._

_"Shell!!" Optimus hollered. I fell to my knees and grabbed my shoulder. Searing pain shot down my arm. I've never felt anything like this._

_I was plucked off the ground and listened as the agents lost their weapons. I glanced up to that I was laying in Optimus's hand. Concern and worry stood out in his optics as he looked at me. I looked around against to see the same look in Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz's optics, as they looked at me. Ironhide now kept his guns pointed at the agents._

_"Ratchet can you do anything?" Optimus asked._

_**"Just tell me what happened."**_

_**"I got hit by a GMC and flew over them , but this pain isn't from that it's from something-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"**_

_**"Shell?!?! Hey stay with me! Bee's almost to you! Come on keep talking to me!"**_

_**"I just want to go home… I want to go home and find my dad still alive. Optimus, please, make the pain stop. I feel alone."**_

_**"Don't worry I'm on my way." **there was a silence till I finally looked out the alley just staring for a minute._

_**"Optimus…are there any deceptions disguised as police cars?" **a police car sat a couple blocks down and saw sitting there with his headlights pointed towards me. It should have looked like just any other police car, but this one was giving off weird vibes._

_**"Shell don't move! Stay as still as possible! Bumblebee and Ironhide are almost to you!"**_

_**"I'm so tired though…"**_

_**"Don't fall asleep on me girl!"**_

_When I opened my eyes I was standing between Optimus and Megatron, who was lying on the ground. My hair was flowing around me in waves again and I could feel the Allspark's power. I glanced to Optimus to see a look of wonder and worry in his optics._

_"Optimus… it was nice to meet you and know you." I turned to Megatron to see his red raged optics. Slowly I began to approach him. He just growled down at me but was unable to do anything. With a quick glance back at Optimus, who was holding Sam back, I placed my hands on Megarton's spark chamber._

_"STARSPARKER!" Optimus yelled._

"Hey Ironhide…do you talk to Optimus very often?" I asked.

"I talk to him everyday."

"I mean not as a leader, but as a friend." There was a silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"On rare occasions. Why?"

"I just…I have some questions."

"Well go ahead and ask."

"When we were fighting Megatron…why did Optimus yell out Starsparker when I was killing Megatron?" Once the question was out there was nothing but silence. What I didn't know was that that silence would soon be filled with many wanted answers.


	5. Lumps on the Floor

-1Ironhide was extremely quiet and seemed a little nervous. This is Ironhide we're talking about and he usually doesn't get nervous! I let my hands lightly lay on the steering wheel while Ironhide began to slow down.

"Ironhide…what do you know?" I asked softly. I was beginning to get nervous now.

"Well Optimus…I mean we… we think that your Starsparker…" Ironhide said really quietly.

"Who's Starsparker," I asked before I could catch myself. Ironhide once again fell silent as he kept driving…his rather slow speed.

"Starsparker was adopted by Optimus. Elita and him absolutely loved her and thought she was their world. Starsparker loved them just as much, but also grew up to turn out like them. She became a spy, the femme spy at that. Optimus didn't want her doing anything that could harm her, but Elita said she could do whatever she wanted. Well Starsparker took on a mission, and it was a solo mission.

"She was on her final day of the mission when she was ambushed. She called in for back up, but there was no way anyone would have made it in time. Optimus, along with his team, tried to reach her as fast as they could, but we didn't make it in time. When we did arrive there was debris all over the place and there was no sign of any living thing. Optimus refused to leave until we went through every piece of scrap. We had no clue where she went or if she was even alive. So we had no choice but to return home and give the news. People were devastated and crushed. It was so hard to believe that someone with abilities like Starsparker could be dead," Ironhide explained slowly. I took in all this information and couldn't picture the way Optimus could have felt. This still didn't seem to answer my question.

"But why do you think I'm her?" I asked. Ironhide slowly began to pick up his speed and was now traveling at the speed limit again.

"About 100 years later we were traveling through that area again. All the debris was still there, and as we were passing by we saw something. There was a slight trail the resembled Starsparker's energy, and it was headed towards earth's direction. Optimus would have done anything to go searching, but we had other issues on our hands. Then when you turned into a transformer you were identical to Starsparker. It was all any of us could do to not jump at you and begin to ask you questions."

I processed all of this and began to think back to when I had transformed. I had my flamed motorcycle and then I turned into a Camaro which was black with yellow flames. That was pretty unique and didn't seem to be easily mistaken for someone else.

"But what if I'm not her?"

"Shell your personality matches her and your alt form. I don't think we're going to mistaken you."

"If I'm her how come I don't have all her memories?" I asked. He better have a reason for that.

"We don't really know. It could have been your landing or when you finally came back online. It may have taken you to long to come back online and it erased your memories. It might come back to you though."

After that I couldn't seem to remember any questions that were going through my head. All I could do was think about the story Ironhide told me. Only the more I thought about it the less it seemed to feel like a story. Maybe if I heard more stories the more I would be able to remember…I just couldn't bring myself to ask Ironhide any more.

We were now about half way to Wyoming and there still wasn't a sound made by either of us. All I could do was look out the window and think about that story. It was like it was trying to tell me something now. Only I didn't know what it was trying to tell me.

_"My daughter, what's the matter?"_

_"It's the story Ironhide told me. It seems so familiar, but I just can't seem to wrap myself around it. Is he right, am I really Starsparker?"_

_"It depends on what you believe. Your not getting a straight answer because your unsure of yourself. Once you figure it out everything will return to you. In the time being my dear, don't push it. You'll only cause yourself more confusion. Also trust Ironhide, he has answers that you want to know."_

With that I felt her presence leave. I kept my stare out the window as I thought over her words. The problem was I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of it. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I dreaded to dial.

"Hello, Officer Ross speaking. How may I help you?"

"Ross this is Shell. I was wondering if you'd be able to do me a favor?"

"Well Ms. Shell I'm surprised. What in the world could you need me to do that you couldn't?" he taunted. It seemed he was still angry about the other night.

"The property in Wyoming, I don't want it. Could you find someone that could sell it for me, but I don't want it sold until everyone there finds a job." There was a silence on the other end before I heard a sigh. I couldn't help but smile at my victory.

"Sure thing Shell, I'll see what I can do. You take care now." With that he hung up. I also hung up before I relaxed in the seat again.

"What was that about?" Ironhide asked. I put my hands on the steering wheel once more.

"You can turn around now Ironhide. I'm not going to check out the place."

"Aww man I wanted to hang out with you some more." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Ironhide pulled off on the side of the road, kicking dust up all over the place, and turned around. Just as he was about to straighten out something collided with Ironhide's tail end. Ironhide hit the breaks and came face to face with the person to hit us…only it wasn't a person. There in front of us with his engine roaring was Barricade.

"This isn't good," Ironhide whispered…mainly to himself. Barricade peeled out as he came charging at us. Ironhide instantly hit reverse and swerved out of the way. The seatbelt that was around me tightened on it's own. "Shell call Sam or Mikaela and get back up! If Barricade is here Starscream cant be to far behind!"

I reached into my pocket and fumbled around with my phone as I tried to dial the number. "Come on Sam!" I said as it kept ringing.

"HEY SHELL! How you doing?"

"SAM WE NEED HELP!!!" Ironhide was once again rammed into. I was slammed into the steering wheel as Ironhide drove as fast as he could.

"Shell what's the matter?!" Sam as frantically.

"We're being attacked by Barricade and we need- IRONHIDE LOOK OUT!" Flying towards us was none other Starscream. Ironhide slammed to a halt but couldn't prevent from being shot at. Ironhide was thrown onto his side and skidded across the asphalt. The screeching of metal meeting asphalt rang through out the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I couldn't stop the scream from escaping me. Out of no where everything fell silent. I looked around frantically to see nothing was there.

"Shel-ll you need to get out-t of he-r-re," Ironhide forced out.

"SHELL TALK TO ME!!!" I finally heard from my phone.

"We need…help. We're being…attacked by Starscream…and Barricade," I forced out. It was hard for me to breath. Not even thinking I unbuckled myself. I tumbled down into the passenger's window and slammed my head. I let out a silent whimper before I stood up. I shoved my phone in my pocket as I forced Ironhide's driver door open and climbed out.

As I sat on Ironhide's side I heard the sound of twisting gears. Slowly I looked up and came face to face with Starscream's gun. There was an evil smile on his face as he looked down at me. I could do nothing but watch as he moved his gun from me and to Ironhide.

I don't really know what happened, but something inside of me snapped. I jumped off of Ironhide and transformed. All I could do was think about getting Starscream away from Ironhide. So I punched, kicked, and shot at him. Shots could be heard from behind me and I turned around to see Ironhide shooting at Barricade, turning around wasn't the best idea.

Something slammed into the back of my head and everything went black.

_What happened?_

I jolted straight up and looked around. It was almost completely black except for a small light. It looked like I was laying in some kind of prison cell. There was nothing but metal walls except for the bar covered door. The cell was rather large and looked like it could fit all the autobots in it rather comfortably, although cells weren't really comfortable. When I looked over the rest of the cell I noticed a couple of lumps.

Hesitantly I walked over to them. They were a couple of transformers, but they were out cold. They did seem to have similar features, the only difference was one was yellow and the other was red. I leaned against the wall and sat between them.

_Hopefully these are autobots and not deciptcon._

After a few hours someone walked into the room where we were located. I glared at the form as it came into view. Standing there was Starscream with an evil smirk on his face.

"Good to see your up. I've got work for you to do."

"And what if I don't plan on doing this work?"

"You don't really have a choice. Now stand up and come here," Starscream stated.

"No, I don't want to!" Starscream pushed something on the wall and an electric shock traveled through me. I screamed in pain as it only intensified.

"If you come here it will stop," Starscream taunted. Painfully I stood up and walked over to the gate. All that was left were little shocks traveling through my circuitry. He once again pushed a button and cuffs appeared around my hands. I tried to pull my hands apart, but I was only shocked once more.

Starscream shoved me out of the cell and pushed me into a hallway. Before I could get a good look around he place something covered my eyes. It would have been a silent walk if I wasn't growling. If I grew to loud Starscream would just shove me into a wall. It didn't really seem to silence me though. Finally Starscream yanked me to a halt after what seemed like forever. I listened as he pushed what sounded like buttons and a door slid open. I was overwhelmed by confusion, but it didn't last long. Starscream shoved me to where I fell, and I collided with the ground. Quickly I jumped to my feet, but I never felt Starscream touch me.

"There's some work you need to do," Starscream spoke through what sounded like an intercom. In a flash I was blinded by light and my handcuffs were gone. I looked around me to see what was there.

There was nothing but white walls and a ceiling covered in blinding lights. A few tables were placed in random spots, and on top of these tables were what looked like car parts. When I got a closer inspection of the 'parts' I noticed that they resembled transformers. In a flash I recognized them as decipticons from the battle in Mission City.

"How do you expect me to fix them?!" I snapped. That wasn't a good idea. I was once again shocked until I was brought to my knees.

"The Allspark is within you. You'll use it to bring them back!" Starscream ordered. I stood there for a second before I slowly approached a table, the smallest table at that.

_This isn't good…_

I looked over all the little parts and as I analyzed them information seemed to stream through me. It seemed like I knew this from somewhere and it was all finally coming back to me. Not even knowing it I was grabbing parts and putting them together.

_"Starsparker what do we do?! We're going to lose him if we don't do something!!!" Starlight panicked._

_"Starlight, I need you to calm down! He'll be fine but I need your help! Can you do that?!" Slowly she nodded her head and listened to my instructions. Our worry and fear filled the air around us and almost seemed like it could be touched by our bare hands. We worked fluently and quickly as we tried to save our teammates life._

_"Starsparker…Starlight…" Lightshot whispered._

_"Lightshot I need you to relax and stay calm, we're fixing you up and you'll be as good as new," I encouraged. Starlight and I were covered in energon as we worked as quickly as we could._

_"If you say so," Lightshot stated silently._

I stared down at my hands as the flashback slowly ended. It almost seemed like it was a dream, but there was something there, something that was so familiar.

"Starlight…Lightshot…" I whispered to myself. A new determination filled me as I once again got back to work.

After fixing up their teammate, Frenzy, they put me back in my cell. I was exhausted and tired from all the information the seemed to keep coming to me. When I looked at the lumps on the floor I noticed that they still hadn't moved. Weakly I approached them and fell between them. I had to wake them up, being out this long wasn't a good sign.

"You guys…need to wake up," I whispered. Lightly I shook the red transformer's shoulder, but he didn't react. That method didn't work for the yellow guy either. I placed my hands on one of their shoulders and shocked them.

"OWWW!! HEYY!!" they spoke out at the same time. I let my hands fall to my sides as consciousness slowly left me.

"Starsparker?! Oh slag Starsparker!" the red one spoke. I took it they were autobots if they knew who I was. "Sunstreaker what do we do?!"

"If she's here that means Optimus isn't to far away. We need to get out of here!" Sunstreaker ordered slightly. I felt myself be lifted off the ground as they seemed to search for a way out.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed as I once again was shocked. Only this time it was for no apparent reason.

"Sunstreaker something's wrong!"

"Sideswipe put her down!" Sunstreaker ordered. I felt myself meet the hard ground as they seemed to kneel next to me. When I opened my eyes I saw them laying in lumps like I had found them earlier.

_What are they doing?!_

"Well Starsparker you did good on Frenzy. For this I have a special present for you," Starscream spoke in a strangely calm voice. I looked at him the best I could, but I was thrown out of the cell and slammed into a wall. "Your present is special torture from us decipticons."


	6. Escape

-1My will to keep going on seemed to be broken. My will to live seemed to be killed. And now I couldn't move anything at all. All I knew is that I was being dragged back to my cell by Barricade. Everything hurt so much that I felt numb. I couldn't remember what they did to me, but I knew it was painful and I could do nothing but block it from my mind.

My sore body hit the cold hard ground as Barricade threw me into my cell once more. This time though as soon as he was gone someone was by my side. I felt them scan me over as they checked the amount of damage I was in.

**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**

"Sunstreaker this is bad. We need to get out of here now!"

"I know Sides…I'll shoot 'em and you carry her!" Sunstreaker stated as Sideswipe picked Starsparker up as gently as possible. Sunstreaker turned to the wall and to his amazement his cannon still worked. "These idiots forgot to disable our weapons!"

Sunstreaker took his aim and shot the wall. It easily crumbled and let sunshine into the dark cell. Instantly Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took off at a sprint. They could hear the alarm in the background but kept a steady pace.

"Sunstreaker we got company!" Sideswipe warned as a police car came charging at them.

"I'll shoot 'em and you try to find back up!"

**"HELLO!! ANY AUTOBOTS OUT THERE!!" **Sideswipe shouted through a radio link. He didn't get a reply so looked for somewhere to take cover. They were in the middle of no where!

"Sides look out here comes Starscream!" Sunstreaker warned. Sideswipe put Starsparker on his back as he took aim. He shot at Starscream but was only able to knick his wing.

"We aren't going to last long!" Sideswipe hollered at Sunstreaker.

**"Optimus Prime here. State your location."**

**"Like I know my location! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK HERE!!"**

**"Sideswipe?! Hang on we'll lock on your location and be there as soon as possible."**

**"You might want to hurry! Starsparker is in bad condition and we aren't going to be able to protect her while fighting!"**

Sideswipe dove forward and onto his stomach as Skorponok came out of the ground. Sideswipe danced around as he dodged all the shots that were being fired at him. He knew that if Starsparker was hit her chances of living would be even fewer. Skorponok didn't seem to care though. His shots didn't stop and they never faltered.

"SUNSTREAKER! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!!"

Sunstreaker turned around to see the rain of bullets being shot at his brother. Quickly he shot Barricade to the ground before he attacked Skorponok. Skorponok hissed in protest and began to shoot at the golden warrior. Starscream took a sharp arc in the air and came back at them. He didn't shoot at Sunstreaker to save his comrade, no he shot at his brother and Starsparker.

"SIDESWIPE!! STARSPARKER!!" Sideswipe dove towards the ground, with Starsparker under him, and protected her from the bullets. Sideswipe let out a cry of pain as he was shot at. He wanted nothing more than to stand up and fire back, but Starsparker would then be in danger. Sunstreaker ran towards his brother, and kneeled next to him. After he was assured his brother's wounds weren't fatal he went back to shooting their enemy. It seemed hopeless though.

Both brothers were exhausted and couldn't keep this up much longer. They had energon leaking from wounds and they need recharge dearly. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched as Barricade was rammed into by a flamed semi. Ratchet and Bumblebee tackled Skorponok while Ironhide took aim at Starscream in the sky.

Knowing they were out numbered the decepticons fled from the scene. Letting everything fall silent. Both brothers had their attention on the femme bot laying in front of them. She was losing too much energon and her chances of staying alive were falling as the minutes passed.

"MOVE!" Ratchet ordered as he shoved the brothers out of the way. They looked at each other before they glanced at everyone else. They were slightly shocked to see Optimus and Ironhide holding back Bumblebee. He desperately thrashed against them as he tried to reach Starsparker.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SEE HER!!" Bee shouted over and over.

"Bumblebee you need to stand down and let Ratchet do his job! You'll just get in his way!" Optimus stated sternly. Bee settled down a little but every time Star would let our cry of pain he began to fight Optimus and Ironhide.

No one was able to tell what Ratchet was thinking. His face was serious and he focused on nothing but the work in front of him. Everyone's worry could be felt as they could do nothing but watch. Ratchet blocked out their stares and focused on Starsparker. She had wounds that needed to be healed by her internal systems, but those were damaged as well. Ratchet was doing everything he could to help her, but every time he thought he fixed something he found something else that needed fixing. Occasionally he would curse to himself which made everyone around him even more worried.

"I've done all I can. There is still damage, but I'm hoping her internal systems will kick in and start healing her. I'll keep my eye on her though," Ratchet stated. Bumblebee instantly appeared by her side when he was let go of. Bee lightly stroked Starsparker's head as he checked her over.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, what happened to her?" Optimus asked with no emotion. The twins seemed to twitch because they knew Optimus would be angry.

"She was taken by Starscream…and then she was tortured. We weren't there, but that's what he said right before he took her," Sideswipe explained. Optimus clenched and unclenched his hand. He knew she couldn't remember her past, but she was still his little sparkling, and he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"What else happened?" Optimus asked forcefully.

"We don't really know. She was the one who woke us up, and even then she was in bad condition. We had to act like we were offline though when Starscream came in. When he came back Starsparker was like that," Sunstreaker answered. Optimus didn't seem to like this answer much better than the other one.

"Starlight…Lightshot…" Starsparker whispered. Everyone instantly looked at her. Optimus was the most surprised of everyone. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't know what was going on.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Ironhide questioned. Ratchet slowly nodded before everyone walked over and kneeled next to her. They waited quietly as they stared at her.

"He'll…be ok…he's gonna make…it, Starlight…we can save…him…" Starsparker slowly spoke. No one looked away from her, but the same question was going through everyone's head.

Was she remembering her past?

"We need to get to safer grounds. We'll travel by night and keep a look out for humans. We'll also take turns carrying Shell," Optimus instructed. Everyone nodded except for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They just seemed to have confused expressions on their faces.

"Who's Shell?" they asked in unison.

"Shell is Starsparker. She's also human at the moment, but cant remember her past," Ratchet explained. Bumblebee lightly picked Shell as he began to walk away from everyone. The twins watched him walk away, soon everyone else was following him.

The twins studied Bee as did nothing but watch her. He was extremely careful and gentle with her. Every time she would whimper he would readjust her position and make her more comfortable.

"What's going on between those two?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker asked in unison. Ratchet and Ironhide looked back at the two as they then glanced at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee has been attached with Shell for quite some time. The two would probably be inseparable if it weren't for Bee being a guardian," Ironhide explained to the two. It was obvious they were starting to get on their nerves with all these questions.

"Oh my god is she ok?!" Mikaela panicked. While they had walked Bumblebee had refused to let anyone else carry here. Even now he refused to let her go.

"She's fine Mikaela. She just needs to rest," Ratchet told her. Bumblebee lightly stroked Shell's head as he sat on the ground and worried about her.

**Shell**

_"Alright Lightshot I need you to hang in there. We're almost done patching you up," I said. Lightshot slowly came back online and looked at Starlight and me._

_"Thanks for fixing me up," Lightshot spoke softly. He was still weak from his wounds._

_"Next time you wont need fixing up though. You'll wait for us before you run into a battle."_

_"And if you don't we'll kick your aft!" Starlight threatened. Lightshot let out a pained laugh as we smiled down at him._

_"Well Optimus will be happy to know we weren't captured. Especially his little girl wasn't captured," Lightshot taunted. I lightly shoved Lightshot as we pulled him onto his feet. "Aren't you worried about being attacked still?"_

_"We scanned the area and we are good to go. We'll call for backup when we get in range," I told him. I put his right arm over my shoulder as Starlight put his left arm over her shoulders. As we headed back to base Lightshot would tell us random jokes and make us laugh out loud. It was times like these that made me love my teammates._

_"Guys lets make a promise," Starlight started, "Lets promise to never forget each other and always be teammates."_

_Lightshot and I were silent for a minute before a smile grew on our faces. We looked at Starlight to see that her eyes were lit up and she had a huge smile on her face._

_"That's a promise I'll never break," Lightshot stated._

_"And that's a promise I'll never forget," I whispered._

_"See I told you you'd begin to remember. Don't push yourself to remember to much though."_

"I DIDN'T FORGET! I PROMISED I'D REMEMBER I DIDN'T FORGET!!" I shouted as I felt myself begin to breakdown.

"Shell breath! Your ok I'm right here," Bumblebee told me in my ear.

"I promised them I wouldn't forget and I forgot. I was suppose to remember them and I broke that promise," I mumbled into Bumblebee. Bee lightly rocked me back and forth while gently stroking my back.

"What's wrong, Shell?" Optimus asked, now kneeling down next to Bumblebee.

"I broke my promise to them…I promised I wouldn't forget them and be their teammate!"

"Who are you talking about?" Ironhide questioned.

"STARLIGHT AND LIGHTSHOT!" I cried out burying myself into Bumblebee even more. Everything around me seemed to fall deathly silent. All that could be heard was my pained and hurt crooning.

"Does…this mean you remember?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Not everything…but I remember them now," I said. No one knew what to say or do. All I could do was think about Starlight and Lightshot. I had no clue if they were ok or if they were even alive!

"Do you remember us?" I looked up to see an unforgettable pair of twins.

"Sides…Sunny."

"She remembers us bro!" Sunny exclaimed as he gave his brother a high five. This cheered me up a little. I finally looked into Bee's optics to see him starring down at me. I couldn't help but burry my face in his neck. Lightly I nuzzled into his neck finally being able to relax. Bee did the same back to me in a comforting manner.

"When did you guys get here?" Optimus asked the twins. They looked at him for a second before they acted like they were thinking.

"Not really sure. We were offline when we got here," Sideswipe stated.

"Starsparker was the one to wake us up!" Sunstreaker answered. I didn't pay much attention to them. All I could think about was that I was in Bumblebee's arms. That I was safe in his arms. The memories of what happened to me were still fresh in my mind and were causing me to shiver and shake. Bee would quietly croon to me when I would shake to long he'd pull me tighter to him.

"We need to transform. The sun will be rising soon," Optimus ordered. Everyone gave a light nod before they transformed. Bee hesitated for a second before he untangled himself from me and transformed. I stood up shakily before I glanced at all of them. "Shell, transform." I glanced at him for a second before I looked to the rising sun. I couldn't stand to stay in one spot for to long.

"Mikaela you want to go for a drive?" I asked her. A shocked expression crossed her face before she looked at Optimus.

"Sure, where we going?" she asked as she stepped away from me. I transformed and opened my driver's side door. My Camaro mode didn't look the best. There were smears and scratches all over my paint. I looked really pathetic.

Mikaela hopped in and I instantly took off.


	7. Memories

Mikaela and I had been driving around for a few hours, just talking, before I finally pulled up to her house. All was silent as Mikaela sat in my driver's seat. The sun showed brightly from above, it's warm rays warming me. I began to drift off from the relaxing warmth before Mikaela spoke.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the ride, but why did you want to go?" she asked me. I could see the confusion written on her face and in her eyes.

"I…I was just scared…I don't like to stay in one spot for to long now," I answered, barely loud enough for her to hear. I tried to ignore her stare, but it seemed to burn into me like the sun was doing.

"Why would you be scared? Everyone was there, they would have protected you if anything was going to happen."

"I don't know alright! I just don't feel safe anymore!" An awkward silence fell around us. I could practically taste Mikaela's discomfort. I watched her intently as she got out and walked into her house. After about five minutes I turned my engine on and began to pull out. If I just left things wouldn't be awkward between Mikaela and I.

"Where are you going?" I looked at Mikaela to see that she held a bucket full of soap and water. Slowly I inched forward to where I was parked in front of her once more. Mikaela now wore a mini skirt with a bikini top. Her bikini was colorful like the rainbow and made her tanned skin look even darker.

Water spattered across me as she set to work on cleaning me. The feeling was relaxing and as time passed I slowly felt myself sit back on my shocks. I turned the radio on and couldn't help but laugh as Mikaela sang to every song. After she scrubbed ever speck of dirt off me she finally started rinsing me off. When I began to complain at how cold the water was she just laughed and turned the water up.

I scanned myself over to see that I didn't look as bad as I did before. My paint was still scratched and could use some touch ups, but Mikaela walked out with a bucket of paint and began to fix the problem. It took her a few hours to get every mark, and when she reached my passenger door everyone drove up and parked behind me. We just ignored them as she carefully painted my flames back on. The radio was still on as Sam walked up to her and stood next to her. He seemed to glare down at her as she just ignored him and focused on what she was doing.

"You skipped school. Why?" Sam asked angry.

"I was with Shell. We had a good time you should try it sometime," Mikaela answered, still not looking up at him. The look on Sam's face didn't seem to change as he plucked the tiny paint brush her hands…that was a mistake. "What the hell! Give that back!!"

"You shouldn't have skipped school! It's going to draw attention!!" Sam yelled at her. They argued back and forth until I was to the point I was scared that they were physically going to start fighting. Concentrating on my form I turned back into my human and stood in front of Mikaela. Sam looked down at me with a look of fury in his eyes.

"SHELL MOVE!" he yelled in my face.

"SAM YOU BETTER BACK OFF!!" I hollered back at him. He took a few steps back, surprised, as he watched me. My fists were clenched at my sides as I glared at him. "It was not, and I repeat NOT, Mikaela's fault that she missed school! I kept her with me the whole time! So if your going to yell at someone than yell at me!"

"Shell it's-"

"No Mikaela it's not ok. He shouldn't be yelling at you like that!" Mikaela looked at the ground as I glared at Sam. Sam's anger slowly began to fade away as regret replace it.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want us to get in trouble," Sam mumbled.

"If we get in trouble I'll talk to the principal. Besides it's not the first time Mikaela has skipped, so it's not going to grab anyone's attention." Everything was silent, everyone to afraid to say anything. I glanced at the autobots to see that everyone was here. They just sat there motionless and as if they were normal cars. The problem was that there was so many of them, it might look suspicious. There was this unbearable ringing in my head that was making me let out small whimpers of pain.

"Shell?!" I could hear Sam and Mikaela shout every so often, but I eventually passed out.

__

"Shell…Shell listen to me… There is no point in running…we're going to get you…and you will fix everyone!!" Starscream's voice yelled at me. I looked around me to see that there was nothing but darkness. Even as I ran in one direction nothing changed.

__

"I wont fix them! I refuse to fix them!" I shouted back. Starscream was no where around me, but I could feel his presence and it was starting to scare me.

__

"It doesn't matter if you want to fix them…we'll just make you like before…and once we destroy the autobots it will be your fault…it'll be your fault that everyone is dead!!"

"NOOO NOOOOOO!!"

"SHELL SNAP OUT OF IT!!" My eyes snapped open to see Sam and Mikaela hovering over me. Instantly I shot up to my feet and off the ground. I looked around me like a wild animal…Starscream was near, I could feel it. It took all my concentration just to stand straight because I was shaking so bad.

"He's coming…he's going to take me and it'll be my fault…" I mumbled to myself over and over, still searching for Starscream.

"What are you talking about?" Mikaela asked. My wide eyes snapped in her direction as I began to tremble. I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs when a pair of arms wrapped around me. Spinning around, I stared into bright blue eyes. They were filled with worry and concern.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked. My trembling slowly began to die down

"He's coming…he's going to make me fix them. I don't want to hurt anyone," I whispered into Bumblebee's chest, wrapping my arms tight around him. My fingers dug into his back as all the control I had over my emotions seemed to melt away. Bee kept me from falling to the ground as he lightly made reassuring crooning noises.

"Shell come back with us, Bee stay here with Mikaela and Sam," Optimus order quietly as if to make sure no one would hear.

"Optimus maybe Bee should go with yo-"

"Bumblebee has his duties, Sam. Come on Shell." Shakily I walked over to Optimus and climbed into his cab. Every part of me was shaking uncontrollably as I sat there. My eyes never left Bumblebee's as we pulled out of the driveway and out of sight. I felt so alone and vulnerable without Bee by my side. Being in Optimus's big cab made me feel like I was out in the open, just waiting to be shot.

There was nothing but silence as we drove. Tears were now falling down my face, but I made no notion to wipe them away. My shaking from earlier seized to stop. Every part of me began to ach from all the trembling, and I was growing tired because of it. My eyelids grew heavy and threatened to close, but I wouldn't let them. That's when the urge to transform started to fill me.

I did my best to ignore it, but it seemed almost impossible. It was unlike any other time I had transformed. This time it felt like something was going to happen, like it was going to be different. Knowing that something was up worried me. Trying to distract myself I focused on trying to stop my trembling. It didn't seem to help at all though.

"Optimus…I need to transform," I whispered into the silence. The silence seemed so thick that I was afraid to speak up. It was rather intimidating.

"Shell, not at the moment," Optimus stated firmly. He was obviously not happy by the way things had gone.

"No, Optimus I really **need **to transform."

"Why do you **need **to transform?" Optimus asked, trying to keep his temper in check. I could still sense it though. It wasn't that hard to not notice.

"I don't know. Something is… it's just… I need to transform now!!" I yelled at him as a shock exploded through my chest. I bit my lip to try and hold back my scream. The irony taste of blood filled my mouth as I squinted my eyes shut.

"Shell you can't! There are humans everywhere, you'll just have to wait!" Optimus growled, he obviously didn't understand my situation. That's when everything fell dark and I was all alone.

__

"Come on Mom! Come on Daddy!!" A sparkling, yellow and black, femme shouted as she ran ahead. Optimus stood back, with his arm wrapped around Elita, as he smiled after the little sparkling. Both Elita and Optimus's eyes seemed to sparkle as they watched the little femme happily.

"Starsparker you better slow down! We just can't keep up with you!" Elita yelled jokingly. Optimus just chuckled quietly next to her, but didn't take his eyes off the small sparkling. The way that Optimus was watching the little femme was like that of a father. He watched with happiness, but also looking out for danger and her wellbeing.

"Hurry up!!" the femme shouted as she began to walk backwards and watch them. Elita didn't seem to care that she was being so careless, but Optimus seemed tense as he watched very carefully now.

The sparkling continued to walk backwards, unaware what was behind her. So when her path began to decline it threw off her balance. Glancing back, the sparkling's eyes widened as she looked down the hill. It looked to be never ending and when she was rolling down it like a ball, all she could do was let out a scream.

In a flash Optimus was running after her. Elita stood at the top of the hill with worried eyes as she watched Optimus. With great skill Optimus skidded down the hill, using his hand to dig into the ground and slow his speed, and letting a few sparks fly where metal met metal. His eyes never left the tumbling sparkling as he got closer and closer.

"I gotcha!" Optimus said as he scooped the little femme in his arms. Carefully he stopped himself and held his sparkling close to him. The only sound that could be heard was scared crooning noises. With great care Optimus pulled the small femme from him so he could see her. Instantly his optics noticed small sparks flying from her knee, letting him know that there was slight damage. "What's wrong, Starsparker?"

"My knee hurts and…and…that was scary!" the little femme whaled. Optimus quietly started to croon to her and walked up the hill.

"Will get your knee fixed," Optimus whispered to her.

"That was scary though!!" the sparkling cried.

"There's no need to be afraid…I'm right here…I'll always be here for you." They now stood by Elita and both parents looked down at their sparkling with love.

"My daughter to you recognize what this is?" The Allspark asked from within me. Hearing that voice I clung onto it for my life.

__

"What is this? Who are they?" I asked hesitantly and carefully. All of this was so confusing yet so familiar at the same time. What could it mean?

__

"This is one of your memories. That little sparkling is you my dear."

"Are you telling me that…that Optimus is my dad?" I questioned, shock evident in my voice. What was it that I was suppose to do with this memory?

__

"Yes, I am."

"But what…I mean…what am I suppose to do now?"

"When you learn to understand and accept these flashbacks, you will be opened up to more memories."

__

"Accept my father…more doors open…"

"STARSPARKER!!" Optimus's voice shouted through the darkness. Instantly light flooded my sight and a clear blue sky. This confused me until I rubbed my face and realized that I had transformed. Ratchet and Optimus soon came into my line of shot of the sky. The both wore the same expression, worry.

"How are you feeling, Starsparker?" Ratchet asked me. My eyes were on Optimus's though. My memory still burned with the way that Optimus had been a father and how much love he had showed. My chest began to tighten as if I was getting ready to cry. Figures now the emotions get to me.

"Dad…Daddy!" In a flash I had my arms wrapped around him. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. Looking at him now, I knew how big of a role he had in my life and who he really was. He had always been there and he had always taken care of me. Memories flew past me as I held onto Optimus. All the memories of him and I. All the memories of Elita. They were all coming back, and my love for Optimus was as well.

"Starsparker…do you remember me?" Optimus questioned me with uncertainty. I nuzzled into him more and nodded my head.

"I remember you and…and mom, Elita," I told him. His arms tightened around me as I spoke her name. "Dad…I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong," he tried to reassure me. Glancing around I noticed that Ratchet had moved the rest of the autobots away in order to give us some privacy. I was grateful for it.

"I'm sorry for not remembering…and I'm sorry that I couldn't save mom," I whispered so quietly I thought that he didn't hear me. In an instant though he had me pulled away from him, his hands holding me in front of him. There were so many emotions in his optics it almost seemed unbearable.

"There is nothing, and I repeat nothing, that you could have done for your mother. Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened!" The look on his face was so fierce that I was almost afraid. There was no reason for me to be scared of him, he was the one that took all the scary things away. "Plus you remember now so that's all that matters. Do you remember anything about everyone else?"

"No, not really. It's all kind of a blur, but I know that they were there for me. That they were a family when I needed them. I think I'll remember everything soon though!" I said as cheerfully as I possibly could. Glancing at everyone else I noticed that they were watching us intensely. Ratchet made his way over to us and bent down to my level.

"There's been enough drama for one day. It's time you went into recharge, Starsparker." The fear that Starscream had caused me seemed to ease it's way back into my mind, making me afraid to recharge. Optimus seemed to sense this though and just wrapped his arm around me.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here along with everyone else. I'll get Bumblebee to come to our location if that makes you feel better," Optimus said. All I responded with was a thankful croon and soon fell into recharge.

__

To much has happened in one day for me…

****

I would like to apologize for not updating this story. I've had a major writers block with both my transformers stories. This chapter just sort of came to me today, so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound the best. I'll do my best to keep this story going.


	8. Bonding

I awoke from recharge when I felt that I was being moved. Unwillingly, I turned my optics back online and came face to face with Bumblebee. He was listening to Ratchet and Ironhide speak, just holding me in his arms. Bee seemed to be warming me with his spark as he held me close. Not wanting anyone to know that I was awake yet I carefully found where everyone was located.

Ratchet and Ironhide were across from Bee and I. Optimus was standing close to Bee and next to me. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Jazz weren't around us. Doing an area scan I found that they weren't near us at all. What would have caused them to leave?

"Starsparker, your awake, how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as he approached me. In an instant he was now a medical officer and I could feel him scan me. Ratchet was a great medic, but every time he started scanning me I felt awkward.

"I'm fine. Would you stop scanning me," I snapped slightly. Bumblebee gently put me down, but stood close to me. The feeling of Ratchet scanning me soon left, and I felt myself relax.

"Well she's turning into her old self again. Pretty soon I won't even be able to get near her," Ratchet seemed to grumble slightly. Ironhide just laughed at him, and clipped him on the shoulder. Even Optimus chuckled slightly.

"Optimus, sir, would it be alright if Starsparker and I went on a walk?" Bumblebee asked, putting a hand on my waist. I couldn't help but lean back against him as I turned to Optimus. For a few seconds Optimus was quiet as he weighed his decisions. Was he really going to say no to something so simple?

"Please," I pleaded slightly. I knew this was playing dirty, but I wanted some time with Bumblebee all to myself. It had been forever since we got to relax with one another. Bee squeezed my waist slightly when Optimus's exterior relaxed.

"Alright fine." At this Bee wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled down at him. "But don't go off to far. If something comes up we need to be able to contact you."

"Thank you, sir," Bumblebee said, then transformed. I walked up to Optimus and gave him a hug, letting him wrap his arms around me as well. In a flash Bee and I took off down the road

Doing a quick scan of the area, it came up as vacant of anyone being around. So I sped up next to Bee. For a little while we would flirt back and forth by bumping into each other. At one point in time Bee got behind me and began to knock into my bumper. If I was human I would have blushed a million shades of red. Shivers rocketed up my spine. Not wanting to be the only one being tortured, I went behind Bee and did the same thing to him. Unlike me, Bee didn't stay silent about it. He honked his horn and let music blast from his stereo.

Not that I wasn't enjoying this, I was, but I wanted to slow down and relax. Bee noticed my deceleration and was soon by my side. Nothing was said between us as we just enjoyed each other's presence. Every time Bee and I were together there was always someone around, or Sam and Mikaela needed a ride somewhere. Now though we had permission and we were alone.

Bumblebee turned down a dirt path leading into the forest. I was quick to follow him. After 20 minutes of driving on the uneven terrain I had asked him where we were going. He only responded with silence though. Unfortunately I had to be patient and wait to see where we were going. It didn't really matter where we went, all that mattered was I was finally alone with Bee. Anything we did or anywhere we went would be perfect.

Bee's destination was a clearing. As soon as he entered it he transformed and turned to me. Quickly I transformed as well and let him take my hand. The night sky above us was filled with millions and millions of stars. They were beautiful as they all sparkled above. One star though caught my attention. It was the star that I knew belonged to Cybertron. Being that my memory was starting to come back I was able to remember little things like this. It made me so happy to know the truth and to finally be able to remember.

"Optimus said that you were starting to remember…do you remember Cybertron?" Bumblebee asked a little hesitantly. Tearing my optics away from the sky I turned to Bee. His bright optics looked like blue flames as they stared down at me.

"I don't remember everything about it. A lot of memories of Optimus and Elita have come back to me though. There are a few memories of Ratchet and Ironhide, not very many though when I know there should be," I told him. He glanced away from me nervously. It seemed that there were more questions he wanted to ask, but he wasn't saying them. "What is it, Bumblebee?"

His optics snapped back to mine and I couldn't help but sigh as I stared up at him. There was a slight pang of fear in me though. I seemed to love him so much that it brought slight fear to me. That's what happens with the unknown though. You just have to take a chance. How else are we suppose to know if this is what we want?

"Do you remember me at all?" I couldn't help but squeeze his hand slightly. It should have seemed obvious that this question was bound to pop up. Looking up at the stars, I started to dig through my memory chip for something about Bumblebee. There had to be a least one memory. All the memories of Elita and Optimus playing with me came up, but I pushed them back. Then the memories of Ironhide and Ratchet teaching me how to fight and defend myself came up, there were even a couple I hadn't seen before. Next was a memory of Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker all trying to get me in on a prank that they wanted me to help them with. Finally after sorting through everyone else I was able to find one of Bumblebee. It made a smile appear on my face.

"Yeah, I do. It was the first time I saw you. There were a bunch of new autobots that were being trained with firearms. Dad and I were watching everyone along with Jazz. Everyone was struggling to learn how to aim and it seemed that Ironhide was ready to explode. He finally ordered you to fire and threatened to make everyone stay up all night if you didn't hit the target. Even though I had no clue who you were I started to cheer you on. Then to everyone's amazement you didn't take your eyes off me and hit the target. That's when Jazz and I convinced Dad to let you join the team. Now here you are," I told him as I gazed up at the stars. Bee's warm hand touched my cheek and made me look down at him. His optics seemed to burn even brighter as he stared down at me.

"I remember that. The whole time I was a nervous wreck until you cheered me on. Then I felt like I could do anything. It's funny how back then I didn't know we would turn out like this," Bumblebee admitted. He looked down at his feet and acted slightly shy. It had been awhile since we were open with one another. All the times we were open with each other it wasn't that big of a secret. Would we ever get a break? Would this war ever end and leave us in peace?

Not liking where my thoughts were traveling, I stepped closer to Bee and wrapped my arms around him. For a minute he didn't do anything, but when he wrapped his arms around me as well I felt so safe. The silence around us soon ended as Bumblebee began to nuzzle my neck and let out soft crooning noises. It was obvious that he sensed my discomfort and was trying to make it better. Warmer rays began to emit from Bee's spark chamber. It warmed me as well and made my own Spark rays grow warmer.

To my surprise Bumblebee began to gently run his fingers up and down my back. It sent shivers through out me as I grew weaker with his touches. He touched all my sensitive wires upon my back and sides. At one point I actually arched into him and stifled a moan. That moment I didn't feel like a young Autobot or a human teen. I felt like I had grown into a full femme and before me was a full mech. He was all I could think about. He made me feel safe. He was my other half…Did he see me as his other half?

Unbeknownst to me we had somehow made it to the ground. Bee laid on top of me, but didn't put his full weight on me. His hands continued to stroke sensitive wires and explore my body. His touches were feather light yet put me in pure bliss. Not wanting to be the only one in this state, I began to explore him as well. My fingers glided over his back and memorized all the different rises and falls. When my fingers finally made it to his sides a low moan seemed to escape him. A smile fell upon my face as I lightly continued my exploring. He wasn't about to let me do that to him though. It seemed that in the little time we had started, Bee had already found all my sensitive spots. Without mercy he began to touch every one of them.

On instinct my optics off lined as I enjoyed his touch. As best as I could I tried to prevent myself from moving, but something inside me seemed to break and I arched into his touch. Pleasurable croons escaped me as I touched Bee's sensitive areas as well. Nothing could ruin this wonderful moment until Bee just stopped. Frozen above me.

In a flash my optics were back online and I was staring up at him. Worry filled me and I was afraid that I had done something wrong. His optics were filled with uncertainty and looked as if they were flickering nervously.

"Bumblebee…what's wrong?" I asked him carefully. Gently he set his forehead on mine and stared straight at me. The small gesture was so gentle and caring.

"I love you, Starsparker…" Bee began, but looked like he was now afraid to speak.

"I love you too, Bumblebee," I encouraged, hoping that he would continue. On the outside I wanted it to look like I was fine with the way things were going, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. Nothing like this had happened to me before, and it was all the unknown. Yet I wanted to keep going. I wanted to keep going as long as if it was with Bumblebee. "Bee, if you have something to say, then say it. You know I'll listen."

"Starsparker, to me your like no other femme. You don't see me as some young bot, you treat me as an equal. Every time I'm away from you the day doesn't seem as bright. Then when I see you everything just lights up. All the time you make me nervous and I get butterflies, as the humans say, in my stomach. I want to spend every nanosecond with you and make you happy. In battle I want to make sure nothing happens to you. I want to protect you from everything…Starsparker…will you be my spark mate?" Bumblebee spoke softly and sincerely, not looking away from me for a second. It amazed me that Bee spoke like this. These words would seem like they would be spoken from a mech thousands of times older than him. It took a awhile for his question to sink in, but when it did I felt so much love that it would explode from me.

"Bumblebee, your like no other mech. Unlike everyone else you treated me as an equal instead of Optimus Prime's daughter. You never saw me as a young femme, and respected all my wishes and decisions. When times were hard and dangerous you were there to help me back on Cybertron. For those years I had been here on earth I felt like someone important was gone, I just never realized who it was. That is until now. Bee everything around us seems fine when I'm with you. It doesn't seem as if there is a war or our lives are in danger…Bumblebee…I would love to be your spark mate," I whispered to him. As the words left my mouth Bumblebee's eyes lit up. They shined a few hews of blue brighter and his whole aura, along with mine, turned to pure bliss and love. Nothing was going to come between us now.

"Would you care to make it final? If your not ready we won't do anything. I'm willing to wait for you."

"More than anything I want to belong to you." Before more words could pass between us, I felt Bee lean forward and kiss me as if I were human. He resumed his feather like touches as he began to put more and more of his weight on me. Without hesitation I kissed him right back and tried to bring him as much pleasure as I could from my own touch. It was hard to focus though, because his kissing was so passionate and full of love. It made everything around me just fade away.

When I went to lean into him more he lifted himself off of me and propped himself over me. For a second I stared at him in confusion before he removed his chest plate. The blue spark within him amazed me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid optics on. For a second I just watched blue swirl together before Bee placed his hand on my chest plate.

He looked down at me hesitantly but with love. He wasn't about to do anything unless he knew it was what I wanted. As gracefully as I could I removed my chest plate as well. The hiss of him taking in a quick breath into his intakes broke the silence. While he looked down at my spark I looked at his. Then in slow motion he began to lower himself.

The closer he got the more anxious I grew. The desire to merge his spark with mine formed a knot in my stomach and I wanted nothing more than to loosen that knot. Then it happened. Spark met spark and the night air was filled with our moans and shouts of pleasure. A white sheet of pleasure rocked my body to no end. Over and over I called out to Bumblebee. He was calling out to me as well. The pleasure felt like it was growing as our love for each other seemed to grow. I arched into him even more and our sparks felt like they were completely one. His blue spark and my white spark we merged together and in that moment nothing could ruin the moment. It felt like I was high on passion and love.

Then just as quick as it began there was a quick flash of light and Bumblebee pulled away from me.

Looking at his spark now, it was half white and half blue. Now that we were mated as one he now carried half my spark. Half my life and half his. Before his spark had been amazing but now there were no words to describe it. With great care Bumblebee lifted my chest plate from the ground and put it back on my chest. He looked down at his hands before he leaned forward and lightly pushed his lips to my chest. Doing the same as him I also put his chest plate back on and applied my own kiss. Neither one of us said anything. We both just enjoyed the silence and each other's presence.

Bumblebee grabbed my hand, tenderly lacing his fingers with mine. He began to walk back the direction we had come from. Checking my internal clock I noticed that our time was up and we needed to get back. I didn't care if we got in trouble though. Bee was with me and that was all that mattered.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"There you two are! We have been bored out of our minds and Ratchet and Ironhide won't let us do anything!" Sideswipe yelled as soon as Bumblebee and I appeared. We stopped at the edge of the group, and Bee just wrapped his arm around me. He didn't act like he cared that anyone was watching us.

"Sorry, Sideswipe," I spoke with out a care in the world. This was nothing I hadn't heard before. Besides I was still effected by what happened before.

"Sorry?! I'm dieing of boredom here!" Ironhide looked like he was ready to shoot Sideswipe, while Jazz was cracking up. Optimus looked slightly irritated but was doing his best not to show it. Then there was Ratchet. His optics were wide and he was staring at us. Instantly the feeling of him scanning me came to mind. That's when I realized he knew what Bee and I had done.

"Ratchet calm down. There is no need to-"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down?! You two are so young! Plus we are in the middle of a war still! There is no time for this! By doing this you have put yourselves in double the danger you were in before!!" Ratchet yelled angrily at us. Next to me Bee tensed, and wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Ratch' what ya yellin' about over ther'?" Jazz asked as if there was nothing wrong. Ratchet had Optimus's, Sideswipe's, Sunstreaker's, and Ironhide's full attention though. Things were either going to get ugly or they were going to be ok.

"These two sparklings here were stupid and did the unthinkable! You two are so young and don't know anything!" Ratchet continued to yell at us. I wasn't about to be treated this way though.

"We are not sparklings Ratchet! Bumblebee and I are way beyond the age of a full grown femme and mech! There is nothing wrong with what we have done. All we have done was follow what our feelings were. Why can't you respect that?! We've made this decision and we plan to stand by it!" I yelled right back at him. Even though I was now in Ratchet's face, I could feel Bumblebee ready to defend me and what I was saying through our spark bond.

"Starsparker, what is going on," Optimus asked sternly. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"It's not as bad as Ratchet is making-"

"Not as bad? Really now! These two glitches decided that they were going to bond in the middle of a war!! They have put themselves in so much danger it is ridiculous!" Ratchet almost seemed to scream.

"Starsparker, is this true? Are you Bumblebee's spark mate?" Optimus questioned. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not, but it made me extremely nervous.

"Yes, I'm sparked to Bumblebee, Dad. Nothing you say or do will change how I feel about this. This is what we both wanted and there was nothing stopping us from having it," I told him truthfully.

"There is a war going on! That should be enough to sto-"

"Ratchet that is enough!" Optimus yelled at him. Optimus had raised his voice, but he never full on yelled at a fellow Autobot. It shocked everyone. "Bumblebee, Starsparker, I would like to speak to you in private."

"Yes sir," Bumblebee and I said in unison. Quietly we walked behind Optimus as he made his way away from everyone else. Through the spark bond I was able to sense Bumblebee's nervousness. I'm sure he could feel mine as well. Hesitantly I inched closer to Bee, but didn't reach for his hand.

Optimus came to an abrupt halt a few hundred meters away from the other Autobots. Bumblebee would have run into him if I hadn't yanked on his shoulder and pulled him back. Sheepishly he stared at Optimus as he stared down at us. Optimus's build and statue was rather intimidating at the moment. Even for me and this was my Dad. Silently, Bee and I watched as he reached up and wiped at his face. It was as if he was trying to wipe away all the frustration. You couldn't just wipe something like this away.

"Please understand that this is hard for me. Not only do I have to be a leader in this situation, but I have to be a father as well. What Ratchet said was right. We are in the middle of a war and you two are putting yourselves in extreme danger with this. If one of you dies so will the other," Optimus began, but didn't really know where to go with the conversation. It looked as if he so badly wanted to take the fatherly role, but at the moment he needed to be more of a leader than father.

"Permission to speak sir?" Bumblebee asked politely. Hearing Bee speak calmed me slightly and I couldn't help but step closer to him. I could sense Bee's need to be closer to me and I was more than willing to give him that.

"Permission granted."

"Being the Starsparker is now bonded to me I believe that she is safer," Bumblebee tried to explain, but at the same time not to buck authority or question his higher ups beliefs.

"Why is that?" Optimus questioned, by the look on his face it was obvious that he was trying to see this from Bee's point of view. I myself was trying to figure out what Bee meant as well.

"If decepticons were to get a hold of her, one of them might want to spark bond with her. A forced spark bond not only risks killing a fellow transformer, but causes them great trauma. At least this is what I've heard. Now that she is sparked to me, something like this couldn't happen," Bumblebee explained. Thinking about it now, Bee was right. It had never occurred to me that something like this could have happened. At the moment I was the only femme. Who knew how low decepticons would stoop.

A look of surprise and realization crossed Optimus's face as he looked at us. He seemed to be surprised that Bee could think of something like this. It showed me that he really did care and worry about me. Not that I was questioning if he cared, I knew he did. Stepping closer to Bee, I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist and rubbed my face against his chest. I don't think Bumblebee would ever know just how much I loved and appreciated him.

"I see your thinking, Bumblebee. It surprises me that I haven't thought of this myself, and this is my own sparkling. Taking this as the leader, I approve of your decision. Your thinking was smart and watching out for a fellow teammate. Now I would like to take the role as a father," Optimus began. Instantly Bee's nervousness filled me and I lightly rubbed his sides where my hands rested. I wanted nothing more than for him to be comfortable. "Bumblebee, Starsparker, I approve of the decision you have made. Ever since you, Bumblebee, have joined the team you have watched out for my daughter. You two were always there for each other. Bumblebee, you're a great worrier and I know you'll take care of my daughter. As for you, Starsparker, I guess it's finally occurred to me that you aren't a little sparkling any more. You'll always be my sparkling though, and as long as this makes you happy then I'm happy."

If I were a human I would've had tears streaming down my face. On another level, Optimus and I had some sort of father daughter bond and I was able to let him feel how much I loved him and appreciated him. In a flash I had my arms wrapped around him and was affectionately nestling my head against his chest. His large arms wrapped around me as well. This man was the best father I could ever think of having. It didn't bother me if I was adopted, I still saw Optimus as my spark father.


	9. Starlight

The sky was as blue as could be. There was not a cloud in the sky. Nothing disturbed it. Everything was peaceful as I laid on my back and looked up at it. It was just Jazz, Andy, and I. There was no one else for miles. Tearing my eyes away from the sky I turned to Jazz and Andy. Andy was sprawled out on Jazz's chest while Jazz lightly laid his hand on top of her, as if it were a blanket.

About a month ago Andy had called me saying that she needed me. Her Dad had been in drive by shooting in New York. She had to move into with her aunt and uncle, who lived three hours away from Sam, and she needed a ride. Once I arrived, with the company of Jazz, I knew she needed me for more than just a ride. Before Andy had moved to New York we had been best friends. There was nothing that could separate us. People thought it was almost strange how strong our bond of friendship was. It only took a week for Jazz and I to slip up that we were transformers. Andy was surprisingly relaxed about the whole situation and didn't seem to have a problem with it.

For the last month Jazz and I had stayed with her. Once a week Jazz would travel to meet with Optimus. Every time he left I would offer to go myself, just so I could see Bumblebee, but he had strict orders to do all the traveling. The team had agreed that it would be safer for me to be away from them, that way the decepticons wouldn't know where I was at. Being away this long might as well kill me though. Everyday the ache in my spark grew stronger to see Bumblebee.

"Andy, Starsparker, I have to leave in a few minutes," Jazz announced, but made no notion of moving or getting ready. Simultaneously Andy and I let out a deep sigh. Andy's sigh was for Jazz's departure. He wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. My sigh was for Jazz leaving instead of me.

"Jazz, if your going to leave…then just leave already. You can't put it off much longer," I told him duly. I received a glance from Andy, but it didn't last long as Jazz scooped her up and held her in a hug. He was extremely careful with her as he set her down on my chest and transformed.

"Bye Jazz!" Andy shouted as she stood on her toes and waved to him. I glanced at his retreating form before I turned back to the sky. All was silent again until the sound of Andy walking across me filled my receptors. She appeared right in between my optics and made me go cross eyed.

"Yes?"

"You going to tell me what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong. I'd let you know if something was wrong. Why do you think something was wrong?" I rambled as I sat up. She began to slide down my chest and let out a light squeak. Quickly I caught her before any real damage was done. She laid in my hand in an uncomfortable position, and let out a huff.

"For one, your all pouty lately; and two, you've been constantly bugging Jazz to leave. You going to tell me straight forward what is wrong, or am I going to have to play twenty questions with you?" Andy asked in a serious tone. Usually Andy didn't have a care in the world and was a lot of fun, but if something was wrong she would get right down to business.

"…twenty questions?" I asked with a smile on my face. She just smacked her forehead before she slapped at my chest.

"Would you just tell me?!" Andy demanded, but it wasn't really demanding. There was a bright smile on her face and her eyes were alight. This was the best I'd seen her since her dad passed away. Her dark brunette hair was finally getting it's shine back and pulled back in a braid, she was back to a healthy weight, and her skin looked as smooth as porcelain again.

"I'm…I'm just missing someone close to me," I confessed as I looked down at the ground to the left of me. Lately I had been trying my hardest not to think about Bee. It was rather difficult though because I could feel his loneliness through our sparkbond. We both seemed to be fueling the need to see each other.

"You want to tell me about this _someone?_" Andy questioned with a wiggle of her eyebrows. At her expression I couldn't help but laugh.

"He's my sparkmate."

"I'm human here. What is a 'sparkmate'?" She asked me. My whole being seemed to sprout and grow with love. Just saying that he was my sparkmate seemed to make me feel better. It let me know that I had someone to return to. That I had someone who constantly loved me. This feeling would never die, no matter how many millennia we live. "Well?"

"A sparkmate in human terms could be like a husband. Only the bond between those who are sparked together is so much stronger. The bond can never be broken," I told her. There was a bright smile on her face as she seemed to beam up at me. It was like she understood this more than she should have for a human.

"Tell me more," Andy urged, I couldn't help but laugh at her slightly. She always was curious.

"Well once your sparked, you share a spark. So if one of is feeling happiness, then the other will feel happiness. If one is feeling sorrow, then the other will feel sorrow. Being that sparkmates share so much they will die together. If I were to die today then so would Bumblebee."

"Wow, that's amazing. That's so much better than a husband!" Andy exclaimed. The both of us laughed before Andy seemed to fall silent. It was odd for her to be so quiet, and I knew that she had something she wanted to say.

"Andy?"

"Star, did you ever feel like you…didn't belong here? That you were missing a big piece of you?" she questioned, looking at me with hesitant eyes. Thinking back to when I lived with my human father, I realized that I had felt out of place; but being with dad made it seem like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Yeah, I just never realized it because I tried to fill in the hole with things or people. Remember my motorcycle? Well it turned out that my father knew about who I really was, and that my motorcycle was holding my spark. It wasn't until my spark merged with me that I felt really whole. Why do you ask?" I asked her, placing her on my knee. The hesitance before seemed to creep back into her form. She picked at her nails hesitantly while she looked at her lap. I tuned my receptors into her, just incase she spoke to quietly for me to hear.

"It just seems like I don't belong. Making friends, loving my family, it all just seems so foreign. Then when I'm with you and Jazz…it's natural. Like this is where I truly belong, with a bunch of alien robots. I don't understand," she told me, frustrated tears edging her eyes. Andy was a strong person, if something like this was bothering her than it was serious. An odd thought struck me, but I quickly pushed it away.

__

"My daughter, trust instincts. Listen to what they are trying to tell you. The only way to find out is to get facts."

****

"Starsparker to Optimus?" I asked through our comlink. Using it was strange and I wasn't use to using it. It was odd using it.

****

"Optimus to Starsparker. What's wrong?" Optimus seemed to ask rather quickly and hastily. Was the only time I ever contacted them was when something was wrong? Although that was what this was for.

****

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a question. After I disappeared…did Lightshot and Starlight disappear too?" I asked, nervous that he didn't want me to be questioning him like this. The comlink wasn't suppose to be used for something like this. The Allspark did tell me to trust my instincts, and to get to the facts, so I was. I trusted Optimus to give me the answers I wanted.

****

"Yes, they did. All three of you disappeared around the same time. Why do you ask?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. By the way Jazz is on his way."

"Jazz radioed us about five minutes after he left you."

"Alright. Well I have to go…I've got some stuff to figure out. Starsparker out."

"Starsparker, be careful. Optimus out."

Andy looked up at me with a confused expression. She must have said something while I was using my comlink. "Yes?"

"You weren't listening to me?" she questioned, slightly irritated. Giving her a cheesy smile I set her on the ground gently, then transformed. My hologram appeared as my passenger door popped open. Andy got in without questioned and I began to drive back to her aunt and uncle's house.

"I would have listened, but I was trying to get some info. Now tell me, do you have some sort of motorized vehicle. When the moving trucks came I never saw everything that they unpacked."

"I have a moped, but why do you ask? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just following my instincts," I confessed and took off at lightening speed down the road. Something was going to be revealed today…I could feel it in my spark.

"This is your moped?" I asked her with doubt in my voice. Andy was one for keeping things in there best shape, but this moped was just pathetic looking. It was covered in dirt and there were a few dents in it. The dirt seemed so thick that you could barely tell it was red and black. The moving crew probably caused the dints. They always say they're careful, but something always seemed to be broken.

"You asked me to show it to you, here it is. I haven't gotten a chance to clean it up yet," Andy huffed as she crossed her arms. She didn't like it when people criticized her about how she took care of her things. Everything she owned she kept in the best condition she could get it.

Squatting down next to it, I was using my hologram, I began to look at the mechanical part of it. I was lucky that my hologram was solid instead of a trick of light. My fingers gingerly maneuvered through wires. Using the internet I found out what belonged in a moped and began to look for anything out of the ordinary. The only way I was going to be able to see everything was if I took some stuff apart. Andy wouldn't care what I did, she trusted me, but I didn't want to knock anything that wasn't suppose to be in here out. That could cause some complications I didn't really want to face. It was best to leave everything the way it was. My next best option would be to run a scan.

I scanned over every inch of the moped, and just when I thought everything was normal I found a little black box. The box would have fit in the palm of my hand. If a human were to take this moped apart they probably wouldn't think anything of it. Being curious, I carefully took off the side of the moped, revealing the tiny little black box. Andy crouched down next to me, trying to figure out what I was looking at. I ignored her though and carefully touched the box. It sent a jolt through my finger tips, flashing a soft white light, and knocked me back on my butt.

My eyes went wide as I stared at it. Once again my instincts told me something, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow them. If I did what my instincts wanted me to, then I could be putting Andy in danger. There was no way I would put Andy in danger. She did not need to be hurt, or have any more stress. She was already healing from wounds, she didn't need more.

__

"Trust your instincts."

The Allspark seemed to over power me, and before I knew it I told Andy to touch the box. There was questioning in her eyes, but she slowly reached toward the tiny box. Alerts and warnings flashed everywhere in my head. I wanted nothing more than to shout at her not to touch it, but no words left me.

****

"Optimus to Starsparker. What is going on?! Bumblebee says that something is wrong. He says your panicking about something."

"Starsparker to Optimus. Andy and I aren't in danger, but I think I found-"

Then it happened. Andy touched the little black box and everything turned white. My optics flashed off from the intense light as the feeling of falling filled my senses. The feeling was actually comfortable and brought me a slight bliss. Then there was a giant warning flashing in my head and I quickly turned my optics back on.

I expected to be in the barn, but I was surrounded by nothing but white. There was literally nothing in every direction but white. Looking at myself I noticed that I wasn't in my hologram form or my secondary state. With much hesitance I began to walk forward. There were no instincts or warnings to tell me if I should have been going this way.

"Bumblebee! Dad! Jazz!" I shouted. The sound of my voice just seemed to echo on and on. It surprised me that I hadn't started to panic yet. This place brought peace. "Ironhide! Ratchet! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" There were no replies as my voice echoed once more. Looking around me once more, I noticed something other than white. There was a tiny black dot in the distance. To be more precise there were two black dots.

Curiosity seemed to give me strength and I ran towards the only thing that wasn't white. It felt like my legs were being weighed down, but I pushed forward. Nothing was going to stop me. Repeatedly I tried to transform as it felt like hours were flying by, but all I could do was run. Slowly but surely the black dots began to grow until they were silhouettes. Zooming my optics in, it looked like they were two transformers. The pounding of my feet echoed around me and then…I was standing before them.

Both the transformers looked oddly familiar. One was a femme and the other was a mech. The mech had his optics off, but the femme was staring at me with a surprised look on her face. There was nothing but silence between us as I stared at them both. With careful hands I touched the offlined mech. He did not react, but something stirred inside me.

"Lightshot?" I asked quietly, but the femme still heard me. That's when I turned to look at her. She was the same height as me, us looking exactly the same, and quite feminine. Only instead of being yellow and black like me, she was red and black. The metal cables that resembled human hair was pulled back and in a braid. "Andy?"

"Not any more. I'm Starlight, Starsparker," she spoke softly. A gasp escaped me and I held my hand up to my mouth. Starlight. This was my partner, Starlight. With shaking hands I pulled her close to me. Holding her in a death hold.

"Do you feel whole now?" I whispered to her. There was a light chuckle from her as she held me just as tightly. Nothing could tear us apart. We wouldn't let it.

"Yeah, Star, I feel whole." Once more there was a flash of light. The grip that Starlight and I had didn't loosen, but we both did feel the air caressing us. The annoying warning went off in my head and I quickly looked around us. Starlight did the same and at the same time we looked up…although technically it should have been down.

At the same time we both screamed. We were plummeting towards earth at a high speed. Calculating, I figured we had about five minutes and thirteen seconds until we hit the ground. If we came up with a plan quickly we might survive.

"What do we do?!" Starlight shouted at me. Zooming into the ground I saw that all the autobots were there and staring up at us. Looking at us with a mix of surprised and fear. Well at least we would reunite with everyone.

"We need something to scan! Preferably an aircraft!" I shouted over the wind. Zooming in and out of our surroundings I found that there was a formation of jets, way off in the distance. Hopefully we could scan at this great distance. "Over there, scan the jets and transform!"

Pushing away from each other, we both turned and scanned the jets. One minute and thirty-two seconds until we hit the ground. The sound of crackling thrusters reached our receptors and we both turned to see and F-22 raptor heading our way. Dread filled me as I looked to the ground once more. It was time for a fight. Hopefully Lightshot and I still had our knack for teamwork.

"Lightshot it's Starscream!" In unison we transformed and spiraled back up into the sky. Starscream fired a few shots at us, but we skillfully dodged. Lightshot arched to the right and I to the left. We took cover in the clouds.

****

"STARLIGHT TO OPTIMUS! WE COULD USE SOME HELP!!"

"Optimus to Starlight. We can't do anything from down here! Your up too high for any of our shots to be of use! This is a solo fight!"

The connection between us broke as I broke free from my coverage of clouds. As soon as I was out in the open Starscream was in front of me. At the same time we transformed and collided with one another. Once again we plummeted towards the ground, throwing punches at each other. Starscream whacked me over the head before he threw me away. The ground was deathly close and I went to transform. The problem was I couldn't. Panic filled me as the gravity brought me closer to my death.

"LIGHTSHOT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Out of no where Lightshot appeared beneath me and I clung to her for dear life. We both screamed as she veered back up into the sky, just barely missing the ground. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere below us, that was how close we came to the ground.

"STARLIGHT YOU HAVE TO TRANSFORM! HE'S COMING BACK!!" Lightshot shouted at me. Looking behind us I saw that Starscream was closing in. My weight was slowing Lightshot down and there was nothing she could do to protect us. Flipping onto my back, I held onto Starlight's right wing. As best as I could I began to shoot at Starscream.

****

"Lightshot I can't transform! Starscream did something to me! Can you hack into my system and see if you can fix it?!"

"I'll try! You keep shooting at him though! Hold on I'm going to go up and dive!"

When Lightshot was rocketing straight into the air I almost lost my grip. Starscream was close behind us and I kept shooting. If I kept him moving, he wouldn't be able to lock on. He shot a couple of times, scarcely missing us. That's when Lightshot decided to nose dive. I didn't let up on my shooting, even as alerts screamed at me in my head. My senses told me that we were once more getting to close to the ground.

****

"LIGHTSHOT!!"

****

"JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS!"

In a flash she disappeared from underneath me, letting me know I could transform. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Starscream flew at me, but I thrust myself out of the way by just a few centimeters. Quickly I grabbed both his wings and drove my feet into his back, crushing his cockpit. We both screamed, Starscream tried to fly back up but I wouldn't let him. He tried to shake me off, but it was no use. Then we hit.

Dirt flew in every direction. Rocks hit and scraped at us. Pain filled every inch of me and then my legs buckled from underneath me. I flew off of Starscream's back and tumbled to the ground. Everything rolled around me until I finally stopped. The only sound I could hear was rocks falling around me. Then I heard everyone shouts. At least I knew I was safe now. Except for the sight of Starscream's feet in front of me and his red eyes glaring down at me.


End file.
